Fallen Angels
by sixthgundesu
Summary: An Aoiha Fanfic. When Heaven and Hell reach their final battle, the Demons have a smart plan to help them win and take over Heaven and Earth. They send their most powerful demon to Heaven, disguised as an Angel, to pair with the most powerful Angel to steal his power. What happens when the Angel and Demon fall in love as the war is about to begin? Will either survive?


_**Chapter 1 – Heaven**_

"They're invading; brace yourselves! The end of the war is near! Prepare yourselves, Hell and Earth are officially about to become ours! The God's are on our side!" A loud voice boomed through the speakers and onto the isolated streets, sending chills through Uruha's body. He sighed, somehow knowing that the next battle was the final one, and that it was quickly approaching. He made his way over to the nearest bench and sat down; his blonde-brown hair blowing softly in the wind, the cold October air sweeping into his skin, making him shiver. He pushed his hair out of his face, starting to face the harsh realisation that the war was real. It was finally here – the battle he had been training for his whole life was finally among him. He looked at the street in front of him, it was completely deserted, even the shops were closed. Even more signs that a battle was near.

"You're worried, aren't you?" A soft yet raspy voice whispered into his ear. He nodded, not wanting to reply. The man whispered into his ear once more, his breath making the piercings in his ears sway slightly. "We won't lose, you know. Not with an Angel like you on our side."  
"But it's not certain… We don't know how many Demons are left, or what their trump card is, let alone their true power. It's down to luck, Kai." Kai sighed at Uruha's lack of positivity, wondering the reasons behind it and how he could help.  
"Why are you so negative? Look at the power you have… Your wings alone can prove that…" Uruha started to scratch at his shoulder blades, a slight burning sensation rushed through his skin, his wings yearning to be set free. He fidgeted for a few minutes, trying to relieve himself of the discomfort.  
"Just go away please… I don't need you here. I need to focus on the battle" Uruha snapped at the petite man as he turned to face him. The wind was knotting his black hair ever time it breathed against his milky white skin. He heard him turn around and walk away, the patter of his footsteps fading slowly into the distance.

After Uruha was sure that Kai had left, he stood up and made his way over to the huge amphitheatre that was in the park on the other side of the road. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom, pastel pink and white blossoms carpeted the ground.

Uruha smiled softly to himself as he stood in the centre of the amphitheatre, sun blazing down on his back. Muttering under his breath, he unfurled his golden wings, the diamonds that were mixed into the feathers glistened in the sun. The Angel was glowing as he outstretched his arms, a feeling of weightlessness soared through his body. Gusts of wind spiralled around him, his eyes glowing brightly, wings almost blinding to the naked eye.  
"May the Gods give me the power I need to overcome the struggles I shall face in the coming battle. May they help the Angel's defeat the Demons, and may we crush each and every one of them to the ground. May we turn them into the dust that we shall walk on!" His voice boomed, the euphoria from his wings being opened rushed through him. His voice caused the whole amphitheatre to shake, the trees started to sway and the grass blew violently in the wind, each gust stronger than the last.

The euphoria quickly wore off; his wings furled back into the small slits in his shoulder blades and he sat down, looking down at the grass beneath him. He started to ponder what it was that he was doing, why he was still fighting. He knew he was bred solely for the purpose of winning this battle, but things still didn't make sense to him. He knew he had to win, or else the whole of his kind would be wiped out. He knew that the Fallen Angels and Fallen Demons would be partaking in the battle as well, meaning double the enemy. He knew the strength of the power he had, and he knew that they'd be able to win. The thing that worried him the most was when the battle would be. Nobody ever knew these details – the Demon's usually just invaded when the time was right for them. The battles were usually gruelling, always resulting with no winner, but countless deaths for each team.

As Uruha looked up at the sun that was slowly setting, a figure blocked his view. A man dressed completely in black, covered in silver jewellery. Uruha immediately closed his eyes, sensing a white aura. The man was safe. He stood up and looked at the man, a single piercing through his lip and dark eyes, seemingly scouring his own.  
"May I help you?" Uruha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
"Yes, yes you may…" The man replied, smirking slightly.  
"Well?"  
"I'm looking for someone that goes by the name of Uruha, I was hoping someone could lead me to him…" Uruha's gaze shifted back to the man, a huge cross hanging over his chest, attached to a thin chain.  
"That would be me" He responded, wondering why anyone would be looking for him.  
"Ah, what luck I have. Let's sit down, shall we?" He grinned, walking over to a bench and sitting on it. Uruha quickly followed, intrigued by the beautiful Angel that had stood before him. He sat down next to him, eyes fixated on the mans face, unable to tear his gaze away from him.  
"Y-yes?" Uruha stuttered, starting to become nervous.  
"I want to make a deal with you" He said, a smirk still spread across his face.  
"A deal?" The man nodded.  
"Well, I'm Aoi, well known in the underground. I have a lot of power. I want some of your power, so that Heaven and the Angels can win the upcoming battle" Uruha's eyes widened, knowing what the trading of power entailed.


End file.
